The runaway
by 7w7
Summary: Chi has runaway for believing that Hideki no longer loves her. when he finds her, her enitre system shuts down and two men have kidnapped her.Will all be well again? rxr. ch.7 is up.
1. Chapter 1

The Runaway

Hideki's Apartment

"Oh! I am never going to get this right!" Hideki shouted angrily at himself as he slammed down his english book. He had major tests coming up and he was not prepared for most of them. "It's hopeless! I am never going to understand!" Chi, who was sitting on the other side of the small apartment reading, looked up at Hideki a bit concerned. She stood up and walked over to him and knelt beside him.

"Hideki...do your best." She said with a smile. But Hideki didnt seem to pay attention to her. He was glued to his books. Chi frowned a bit. "Hideki...would you like me to make dinner?"

"Huh? What? Yeah sure Chi, do whatever you want." Chi smiled and walked into the kitchen happily. About half an hour later, Hideki turned to look at the clock. "Waaah I'm late for work!" He picked up his things and rushed out of the apartment. Chi came out of the kitchen holding up the tray.

"Hideki...Chi made dinner." She looked around the apartment. "Hi-Hideki?"

"Hideki's gone." said Sumomo who was sitting down on the floor, running a self diagnosis on herself.

"Where did he go?" Chi said putting the tray down.

"Hideki went to work."

"Work? Without saying goodbye to Chi?" Chi said sadly. Sumomo nodded and yawn as she fell into sleep mode. Chi looked out the window thinking. _Maybe Hideki doesnt need Chi anymore.. _After a while Chi changed clothes and fell asleep until Hideki came in yawning. Chi sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Hideki?"

"Sorry I woke you, Chi. Go back to sleep."

"Hideki didnt tell Chi you were leaving."

"Sorry about that, Chi. I was already late for work." Hideki replied as he changed into his sleeping clothes.

"Chi made dinner..."

"That's ok Chi, Yumi bought me something to eat."

"Yumi?"

"Yeah.."He said yawing."She even gave me advice on how to study better. She's a good friend."

"Oh..."

"Well, goodnight Chi...i got to get up early and work two shifts tomorrow." Hideki said falling asleep.

"Goodnight Hideki." Chi said lying back down and closing her eyes.

The next day

Chi woke up earlier than usual to cook Hideki breakfast. "This would make Hideki happy..." Soon Hideki got up and was dressed and was about to leave when Chi call him.

"Good morning Hideki, Chi made breakfast."

"Sorry Chi, i promised Yumi we'd go out to eat before work. But thanks anyways."

"Oh..." Hideki opened the door when Chi rushed towards him.

"Hideki ...I-"

"Yes Chi?" Chi looked into his eyes, then turned away.

"Um...have a nice day."

"You too, Chi..." With that Hideki left. Chi turned and looked outside the window. _Maybe Hideki doesnt need me anymore...maybe ...he doesnt love me anymore... _Chi looked at sumomo. She was fast asleep. Chi grabbed some of her clothes and placed them in a bag and walked out of the apartment.

"Chi can't make Hideki happy anymore..." she said sadly to herself as she left the apartment building. She didnt know where she would go, but she was certain Hideki would be happy without her.


	2. Chapter 2

Hideki's apartment.

The wake up timer in Sumomo's head went off. "Good Morning! Time for wakey excercises!" Sumomo said loudly. She looked around the empty apartment. "Chi? Chi?" She gasped. "Oh no! This is horrible! Chi's not here? Oh where could she be?" Just then she heard a loud knock on the door.

"Hey Motosuwa. You there?" It was Shinbo. "I fixed up that little problem with Kotoko. She's ok now. I have her right here. Motosuwa?" Shinbo opened the unlocked door and looked inside. "Motosuwa?"

"Shinbo! Chi is gone?"

"Why would Chi leave?" asked Kotoko.

"I dont know but she's not here! She's gone!

"Calm down Sumomo. She is gone?" He said picking her up.

"Master Hideki had to work early. But Chi is not here! I woke up and she was gone! She is supposed to be here! She's gone!"

"Ok. Let's go find Motosuwa and tell him what happened." He told her as he placed her on his shoulder beside Kotoko and left the apartment.

In the market

Yuzuki had been running a small errand task for Minoru Kokobunji in the market when she saw Chi at a distance. She smiled warmly and walked over to Chi. "Hello Chi. It is a beautiful day isn't it?"

"Chi." Chi said trying to cover up her sadness with a smile.

"Are you here by yourself?"

"Hideki is working."

"Oh I see so you came to do a bit of shopping for yourself?"

"Chi."

"I see...so-"

"I am sorry. Chi has to go now. Goodbye." Chi turned around and walked away. Yuzuki watched her leave and knew something was wrong. Yuzuki finished her task and walked by to the Kokobunji Mansion.

Club Pleasure

"Hideki...breakfast was sure great. Too bad we had to go to work right afterwards. It's been really busy today." said Yumi.

"Yeah..." Hideki replied a little sad.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh...nothing..."

"You sure? You seem down..."

"Nope I'm fine." Hideki grabbed a tray of drinks and went back to work. _Of course I'm not fine. I've been too busy working and studying for exams. I haven't even spent time with Chi...Chi...I wonder what she is doing.. _As he served the customers they're drinks, Shinbo, Kotoko and Sumomo walked into the place and took a seat.

"Ok you guys..do you see him around?" Shinbo asked them. Kotoko and Sumomo looked around until they heard a loud crash. At a distance they saw Hideki getting up slowly.

"I think we've found him..." said Kotoko. Shino walked over to Hideki and helped him up.

"Motosuwa..."

"Shinbo? What are you doing here?"

"Senpei! Are you okay!" Yumi exclaimed as she rushed over.

"Yes I am fine." He said as he walked with Shinbo to the table. He saw and Kotoko and Sumomo sitting on the table. "Huh? Sumomo? What are you doing here? Why aren't you at home with Chi? Did something happen to Chi? Is she alright?"

"Sit down Motosuwa.We have something to tell you.."

"Is it about Chi?"

"Just sit down." Hideki sat down while Yumi stood by listening.

"Motosuwa...when was the last time you saw Chi?"

"Uh...this morning before i left to work."

"Did she tell you anything?"

"No..well...she made breakfast but i was already going to have breakfast with Yumi so i told her that and i left.What is going on?"

"Well..." Shinbo started.

"Chi's gone!" exclaimed Sumomo.

"What?"

"It appears that Chi has runaway..." All attention turned to Kotoko as she said this.

"Runaway..?" asked Hideki. "Why would she do that?"

"Well...you have not spent much time with her have you?" asked Kotoko.

"Well...no...but.." All fell silent until Hideki and Yumi's boss yelled at them.

"Don't worry Senpei...I'll take care of things here...you go on and look for her."

"Thanks Yumi." Hideki stood up and looked at Shinbo, Kotoko, and Sumomo. "Okay guys...just wait for me outside while go change. They nodded and left. Hideki went to the back and changed clothes, then walked out of the bar.

"Senpei!" Hideki turned around to find Yumi running out.

"What's wrong Yumi?"

"Senpei..I wanted to say sorry...maybe Chi left because of me..."

"Don't worry, it's not your fault...it's mine. Now i have to find her...and bring her back..." Yumi nodded and watched them leave. Hideki sighed. "I have no idea where to find her..."

"Let's go ask Minoru...maybe he's seen her," suggested Shinbo.

"Yeah..ok.." Hideki said sadly. _It's my fault she left...oh Chi..I'm so sorry...She must be scared...I hope nothing bad happens to her...Chi...I'll make it up to you..I promise..._


	3. Chapter 3

In a bookstore.

Chi wandered around for several hours not very certain of what she was going to do. She walked into the bookstore hoping to buy a book to keep her company. She didn't have much money with her, but she also hoped to find a job. Even though she truly loved her job at the bakery, she couldn't go back. She looked around the bookstore for awhile until she found one that caught her attention. She sat down at a chair and opened it. But she did not see Mr. Hiroyasu Ueda walk into the store. He shopped around until he found Chi sitting down reading the book. "Why hello, Chi? What are you reading?" Chi looked up a bit startled.

"Manager?"

"Yes Chi. Is something wrong? You look sad."

"Manager...is Chi...a good girl?" Mr. Ueda looked at her a bit surprised.

"Uh..um...of course you are, Chi. Why do you ask?" Chi looked down holding the book close to her.

"It's nothing.I'm sorry...I must go now..." She got up quickly and ran out of the store.

"Huh? Hey...Chi..wait..." He started after her but stopped at the entrance. The owner of the store yelled after Chi.

"HEY YOU PERSOCOM! YOU DIDN'T PAY FOR THAT!"

"Don't worry...I'll pay you for it..." Mr. Ueda said to him. He paid the man and left. _Something's wrong...I better see if Motosuwa's home..._

Kokobunji Mansion

"Why hello Motosuwa, Shinbo...what brings you here?" asked Minoru.

"It's Chi...she's-"

"Runaway..."Hideki said sadly. "She ran away because of me..."

"Have you seen her, Minoru?" asked Shinbo.

"I'm sorry...I haven't. But Yuzuki and I will help you..."

"Pardon me..."

"Yes Yuzuki? What is it?" asked Minoru.

"I saw Chi earlier this morning..."

"What you saw Chi? This Morning? When? Where?" asked Hideki suddenly.

"Yuzuki? You knew and didn't tell me? Why would you hide that?"

"I...I'm sorry...I...-" Hideki walked up to her and grabbed her shoulders.

"WHERE DID YOU SEE HER!" Yuzuki shut her eyes.

"Please, Mr. Motosuwa..."

"Yuzuki tell him where you saw her, now!" Minoru said firmly.

"But I-"

"Yuzuki! Tell me!" Hideki shouted. Yuzuki bit her bottom lip.

"I saw her at the market. I said hello and she said she had to leave...and she ran off..." Hideki let her go and plotted on the couch.

"This is all my fault..."

"Motosuwa...I'm sorry..."

"I should have..." he sighed.

"Thanks for your help...Minoru...we have to keep looking." said Shinbo. Minoru gave him a silent nod. "Come on, Motosuwa..." Hideki stood up and walked out the door without saying a single word. As they started walking down the sidewalk, Yuzuki ran after them.

"Mr. Motosuwa! Wait!" Hideki stopped and turned around. "Mr. Motosuwa...from my calculations..Chi was headed towards the bookstore."

"How do you know?" asked Hideki.

"I took a moment to scan her coordinates from the direction she was running."

"Wow."

"I am sorry. Please find her." Yuzuki turned around and walked back to the mansion. Hideki quickly began to make his way to the bookstore that he and Chi often visited.

-------------------------------------------------------

Chi ran holding the book close to her when she bumped into a strange, odd looking man. She fell down hard, but was pulled up quickly. "What a nice little persocom...and what a great rack you have deary.." the man pulled her closer to him. "What's your name?"

"Chi...no..."

"Chi huh? That's an odd name..." The creepy man said as he was about to grab her.

"Chi..." Chi whined trying to get away. Just as the man touch her hair, Mr. Ueda punched the man, grabbed Chi's hand and pulled her away, running. Chi followed him as fast as she could until they got to a dark alley where Mr. Ueda pushed Chi gently against the wall and looked around. "Manager?"

"Shh! Keep quiet, Chi..."

"Manager..." Chi said softly."Where did you find me?"

"I was going to Motosuwa's apartment and I saw you running, so I followed you. You have to be careful, Chi. It's almost nighttime." He looked around until the close was clear, then he turned around when Chi flung herself onto him, hugging him.

"Manager..."

"Chi?"

"Manager...do you...love Chi?" She said looking up at him innocently with her arms tightly around her waist.

"Chi...I..."

"Do you?" She said knocking them both over. "Do you love Chi? Are you the only person for me?"

"Chi, please.."

"Do you manager? Do you?"

"Chi..." he said sitting up. "Chi...Manager likes Chi. But Manager loves Yumi...and Hideki loves Chi..." Chi sat down sadly.

"Hideki...loves Chi?..Hideki...doesn't love Chi...Hideki doesn't know Chi exist..."

"That's not true...Chi is a good girl. You have to see for yourself. Hideki's probably worried sick about you. You should go home."

"Home?"

"Yes home, with Hideki." Chi thought about it. She really missed Hideki, so she decided to go back.

"Okay, Chi will go home."

"Good. I'll walk you home." Mr. Ueda said standing up. Chi stood up and followed Mr.Ueda back home.

--------------------------------------------------

"We've looked everywhere..." said Shinbo."Maybe we should look-"

"Shinbo?" Hideki said staring out into space.

"Huh? Uh...yes Motosuwa..."

"Go home. Take care of Kotoko and Sumomo for me."

"Wh-what? Where are you going?"

"To find Chi."

"Alone?"

"Yes...I have to.." Hideki said as he started to walk away.

"Motosuwa?" said Shinbo, but Hideki kept walking. It was dark now and he was worried to death about Chi. _Chi where are you?... _He walked all the way to the park and sat down on the swings to take a small break. _Chi... _

"Senpei?" Hideki turned to find Yumi standing there. "Senpei...you ok?"

"Hey Yumi..."

"Did you find Chi?"

"No...I'm hopeless...it's all my fault she left in the first place..."

"Senpei...dont be too hard on yourself...she must have misunderstood something. You're a great guy, senpei." Yumi said as she put and arm over him.

"Thanks Yumi." At a distance, Mr. Ueda and Chi were walking when Mr. Ueda stopped to buy some ice cream. While he was buying the ice cream, Chi wandered a little and looked around. She saw Hideki with Yumi's arm over him and walked towards them a little.

"Hi-Hideki?" she said kind of loudly. Hideki turned his head and saw Chi watching him.

"CHI!" he noticed Yumi's arm and stood up quickly. "No Chi! It's not what you think!" Soon Chi started to run again. "CHIII! WAIT CHI! CHI!" yelled Hideki as he ran after her._Chi...Chi wait...wait for me please..._

_-------------------------------------------------------_

Thanks for the reviews :) keep reading and I'll keep writing


	4. Chapter 4

Hey:) sorry this chapter took a while. With school and everything, it's a little hard to keep writing. well chapter 4 is a little shorter but it's just as good :) thanx for the reviews keep reading :) -7w7

------------------------

Chi ran and ran as fast as she could. She didnt know where she would go, but she just had to leave. Manager lied to me...Hideki...doesnt love me... She finally stopped running near a trash crash and started walking. Suddenly she stopped and looked up at the moon."Hideki ...I just wanted you to be happy...but I see now, you can't be happy because of me...right?"

"CHIII!" Hideki came running towards her. "Chiii! Wait...please!" Chi turned her head back.

"Hideki..."

"Chi..." He ran up to her and pulled her towards him, hugging her tightly. "Oh Chi...you scared me so much..."

"Hideki...its ok...I...understand now..." Hideki looked at her confused.

"Chi?" She looked away.

"Hideki...can't be happy with Chi. Chi understands. Chi is sad, but has no choice. Chi must accept." Hideki looked at her. She may have been just a persocom, but he had true feelings for her and he was certain she did as well.

"Oh Chi...it isn't like that at all..."

"It's not?"

"Chi..." Hideki said holding her close to him. "Hideki can't be happy without you, Chi."

"Chi..." As Chi closed her eyes, her entire system shut down. Hideki felt the sudden weight and fell to the ground holding Chi.

"CHI! CHI! Wake up Chi!...Wake up!" Hideki sat there holding her close to him. "Chi...what happened? Please wake up...Chi...please...stay with me..."

"Motosuwa!"

"Senpei!" Hideki turned his head and saw Yumi and Mr. Ueda rushing towards them.

"Motosuwa! What happened to her?" asked Mr. Ueda.

"I'm not sure...she just stopped moving..."

"Let's get her back to your place..." said Yumi. Mr. Ueda helped Hideki carry Chi into a cab that Yumi managed to get. They drove back to Hideki's apartment. As they approached the building, Ms. Hibiya was outside sweeping. She looked up and saw the lifeless Chi.

"Oh my...is...Chi alright?" She asked following them upstairs.

"We're not sure what happened..." Yumi told her. As they entered Hideki's apartment, Shinbo walked out of his with Sumomo and Kotoko on his shoulders.

"Motosuwa?" He walked into the apartment with everyone else and looked at him and Chi. "Motosuwa! What happened to Chi?"

"Shinbo! Help! Chi...just ...shut off.." Shinbo quickly walked over to Chi's side and took a quick look at her.

"It's strange...I'm not sure what happened..I'll connect Sumono and see what she can find...Sumomo."

"Yes. Please connect me." Shinbo connected Sumomo with Chi and she ran a quick diagnosis and scan. "I'm sorry, i cannot find any problems with her. A more thorough search is required."

"I see...we should take her to Minoru...maybe he can help..." suggested Shinbo. Hideki nodded, never taking his eyes off Chi.

"Well...Motosuwa...Yumi and I are going home..." said Mr. Ueda. Hideki stood up and shook Mr. Ueda's hand.

"Thank you for helping me with Chi."

"It's no problem...just take care of her ok?" Hideki nodded. Yumi and Mr. Ueda left. Ms. Hibya knelt beside Chi sadly.

"Oh Chi..." she said turning away.

"Ms. Hibya..." started Hideki.

"Well..." she said standing up after composing herself, "I'll leave her in your care ok?" With that she left the apartment. Hideki sat beside Chi, still holding her, feeling sad and crushed.

"Chi..." Hideki said pulling her to him, burrying his face in her neck and shoulder, "I'm sorry...I'm sorry Chi..."

"Mo-motosuwa..." said Shinbo from behind him. "I called a taxi, let's go." Hideki held her a little longer, then carefully placed her on his back and slowly walked out of his apartment with Shinbo close behind him. They walked out of the building and into the taxi that awaited them, and drove to Minoru's mansion.


	5. Chapter 5

hello, i'd like to continue to thank everyone for their wonderful reviews. keep reading. Just what will happen to Chi? keep reading to find out :) also, i have started another story called An Unbelievable Love, it is about Leblanc and Nooj, from Final Fantasy X-2. if you're interested, please read that one and review. thanx again. now... on with Chapter 5! -7w7 

----------------------------------

They arrived at Minoru's mansion and pushed the button several times so that they could open the gate. After several moment, they heard Yuzuki's voice through the small intercom. "Hello? Can I help you?"

"Yuzuki...it's Shinbo and Hideki, we found Chi but something's wrong with her, may we come in?"

"Yes, certainly." She said. Soon the gates opened and they walked to the front door where Yuzuki waited to greet them. "Oh my, Chi..." She said as soon as she saw Chi lifeless. She led them inside to the spacious living room went to the other room to get Minoru. Hideki laid Chi down on the couch and sat beside her. Soon Minoru walked in and nodded at them.

"What happened?" he asked.

"It's Chi...she just-"

"Shut down..." Hideki finished.

"She shut off? Just like that?" Hideki nodded and looked down at Chi.

"What have I done?" Hideki whispered to himself. Oh Chi... Minoru looked down at her.

"Yuzuki...could you please connect with her..."

"Yes." Yuzuki walked over to Chi and took out her chord and connected it to Chi. After a few moments, Yuzuki spoke softly. "Chi...has over loaded."

"Overloaded?" asked Shinbo.

"Yes..." she removed the connections and looked at them. "In her diagnosis, it has stated that she had a major overload. She can be recharged." Hideki's eyes lit up.

"She can?"

"Yes, " replied Minoru. "I have a system that restores a persocom's energy. Basically it will recharge her and restore all that is wrong."

"I see now," said Shinbo. "Chi shut down because of all the confusion in her mind and her sadness. Basic stress."

"It appears that is the case..."

"How long will it take?" Hideki asked Minoru.

"About two days...we don't know if the system will work on her...but we can try..." Hideki nodded.

"Alright...let's do it...can we start right away?"

"Well, it will take a couple of hours to set up the system...then we can connect her and see what happens." Minoru yawned.

"Mr. Kokobunji...please get some rest, I will set up the system and wake you when it is time to connect Chi." said Yuzuki.

"Alright...you two are welcome to stay..."

"No...I've got to get back to Takako...she'll be worried." Shinbo turned to Hideki. "Don't worry Motosuwa, I'll take care of Sumomo and Kotoko.

"Bye bye, Master!" said Sumomo waving. Kotoko looked at Hideki and gave him a small wave.

"Take care of her..." she said to him. He nodded and they left. Hideki sighed and looked at the time.

"I have to work tomorrow..." He looked back at Chi, "but I don't want to just leave her..."

"It'll be alright Mr. Motosuwa...I'll look after her...come back after work tomorrow." said Yuzuki. Hidkeki nodded.

"Alright then, I'll be back tomorrow...Goodnight..." He said to them as he yawned. He leaned over Chi's body and whispered something in her ear, then he kissed her forehead lightly and left the mansion. Yuzuki made sure Minoru was resting before she began to set up the system. After a while she had finally finished. She woke up Minoru and helped him connect Chi with the system.

"Let's hope this will work..." he told Yuzuki. She nodded and he turned on the system. The system turned on perfectly and started to recharge Chi's energy right away. Yuzuki and Minoru looked at each other happily.

"We did it!" exclaimed Yuzuki.

"Yes...well...I am sure she will be fine here, let's get some rest." suggested Minoru.

"Yes Mr. Kokobunji." They closed the door to Chi's room and went off to their separate rooms. However, they did not notice two men breaking into the mansion. The men waited for them to leave the room before stepping inside the living room. The man who had grabbed Chi earlier that night opened Chi's door.

"There she is...that's the one I told you about..." he said to his friend.

"You were right, Lu, she is a cutie..." his shorter friend replied looking over his shoulder.

"Yup...come on, Suon, let's get her..." They walked into the room quietly and removed the connections to Chi. They lifted her out of the room, and quietly out of the mansion. Once they were out, they laughed. "With her in this state, she won't mind if we play with her a little..." They laughed again and got into their car and drove off.

-  
Yuzuki got out of bed to check on Chi. Something didn't seem right to her, didn' t feel right. She opened Chi's door but found Chi gone and the connections ripped off. "Oh my...Chi..." She quickly ran off to Minoru's room.


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6 )  
----------------------------------------------------

Hideki plotted on his bed extremely tired. He hadn't wanted to leave Chi, but it seemed like Yuzuki and Minoru had everything under control. Plus he needed to sleep as much as he could before he had to go in for work. He closed his eyes and somehow manage to fall asleep. After several hours, his alarm woke him up and lazily got out of bed. He dressed quickly and left his apartment to go to work.

"Hello Senpei, how is Chi doing? Oh I hope I didn't cause problems for you..." said Yumi as he walked in.

"Oh...no...don't worry about it. Chi is safe with Minoru. He said he might be able to bring her back."

"Oh great! That's great news! I'll tell Hiroyasu when I get home. He's been worried about her." Yumi said with a smile. But her smile faded away when she saw his sad expression. "Well...what's the matter? Everything is alright...right?"

"Hm...everything seems to be alright...it-it just doesn't feel like it is..."

"Eh? What do you mean? Chi is safe isn't she?"

"Yeah...but I have a bad feeling about it. It doesn't feel like she's safe..."

"Well...maybe it feels that way because she wasn't next to you last night..."

"Maybe...but...oh nevermind...forget it."

"Senpei..." she said softly. She hated to see her brother-like figure in this state. She paused for a moment thinking. "Senpei?"

"Yeah?"

"Hiroyasu is supposed to come over on our break. He and I can go with you to check on Chi...I know you're worried about her..." Hideki looked at her sadly.

"Alright..." he replied. They gathered their trays and went to work.

------------------------------------

"Mr. Kokobunji...I am so very sorry, I should have taken better care of her..." Yuzuki said sadly with her head down. Minoru walked over to her and lifted her chin.

"It's not you're fault, Yuzuki..." He looked at his damaged system. "Yuzuki...I have to fix this machine again. I have already called Shinbo, he's coming over right now. You and Shinbo must find her at all costs...although...I really do not know who could have done this..."

"I'll help find her..." Just then they heard the door bell rang. Yuzuki walked to the front door and opened it. "Hello Shinbo..." she said as she saw him with Kotoko and Sumomo on his shoulders.

"Hello Yuzuki...Minoru told me what happened."

"Poor Chi..." said Sumomo.

"What should we do?" Yuzuki asked.

"We have to find her..." said Shinbo. They all nodded to each other and left the mansion to begin their search for their beloved friend, Chi.

--------------------------------------

"Can we use her now!" whined Suon as he placed a cigarrete in his mouth.

"Not yet..." Lu said staring at Chi, who was laid on the bed unconscious.

"What's so hard? We use her little body for our needs and dump her."

"Not yet! She's gonna have people looking for her."

"How do you know?" Lu lit a cigarette and replied.

"Because...I tried to pick her up before...but someone she knew punched me and took her away. So that means someone will be looking for her..."

"Oh..."

"We'll wait til it gets dark. But for right now...let's go get something to eat." They stood up and left the small apartment, leaving Chi alone. Suddenly Chi's left hand twitched on its own.

-------------------------------------

Hideki had finally finished cleaning the small club when Mr. Ueda had arrived looking for Yumi.

"Hey Motosuwa...how have you been?" he asked.

"Barely getting by..."

"Yumi told me about Chi, I sure hope she's alright..."

"Me too...I'm getting off early to see her at Minoru's..."

"I see." Just then Yumi entered the room dressed in her regular clothes.

"Hey," she said to Mr. Ueda. She turned to face Hideki. "Senpei...would you like for us to go with you?" Hideki waved his hand at them.

"No no, that's alright...really..." He bowed at Mr. Ueda. "You have already helped me so much, thank you for looking after Chi for me..."

"Motosuwa..."

"Excuse me, I have to leave." Hideki turned around and went into the back to change. After he changed, he quickly made his way to Minoru's mansion, excited and hoping the machine was working on her. Just then, he forgotten he left Chi's favorite books back at his apartment. He figured he had some time, so he started back towards his apartment. 

-------------------------------

The day moved by quickly and by the time Shinbo and Yuzuki knew it, it was already late afternoon, and they still found no trace of Chi. "Shinbo...it is almost dark and Chi is still nowhere to be found..." said Yuzuki.

"I know, but we still have to keep trying..." They continued to search all around the city until night finally came.

"Shinbo..."

"Alright...let's go back to the mansion." They walked back to the mansion and gave their report to Minoru.

"Mr. Kokobunji...we...we couldn't find her...I'm sad..."

"It's alright, Yuzuki...you did your best, you all did...but now we must find a way of telling Motosuwa..."

---------------------------------

Hideki opened his eyes a bit confused and looked around his apartment. "Oh..I must have fallen asleep..." He grabbed Chi's books, A Town With No People, and placed it in his bag. Chi...I can't wait to see you...

-----------------------------------

sorry this chapter took so long...:) keep reading and reviewing :D -7w7 


	7. Chapter 7

ok here's the last part of my story. Thanks guys for reading it and I'm very sorry it took so long. I hope you have enjoyed it and I will write an epilogue soon enough. thanks for your comments. -7w7 p.s watch out for my future stories ;) bye

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hideki opened his eyes a bit confused and looked around his apartment. "Oh..I must have fallen asleep..." He grabbed Chi's books, A Town With No People, and placed it in his bag. _Chi...I can't wait to see you..._

-----------------------------------

In the still night the two druken men, Lu and Suon, went back to their apartment where Chi still laid motionless.

"Oh yeah..." Suon said as they entered the apartment. "I forgot we left the brod here..."

"How could you forget?" Lu replied stumbling. "She's such a pretty little thing."

"Well...I'm guessing the sake made me forget..."

"Whatever...how about we pop some popcorn before we get started."

"Sure..." Suon left to the kitchen while Lu began taking off his shirt.

----------------------------------

"What should we say to him?" asked Yuzuki. She and the others had been sitting in the living room for the past couple of hours deciding what should be done.

"The truth..." replied Minoru. Shinbo shook his head.

"I just can't imagine what his expression would be like..." Suddenly the door bell rang and Yuzuki stood up to answer it. As she opened the door, she stood frozen at the sight of Hideki.

"Mr. Motosuwa...uh...please...come in."

"Hey thanks, Yuzuki...you alright? You seem a bit edgy..."

"Yes sir I'm fine, please, this way. " She led him to the other room where the others awaited him. Hideki walked in and took a good look at everyone's sad expression.

"Hey guys...something wrong?" Hideki hesitated to say.

"Mr. Motosuwa..." started Minoru. "It's Chi...she-"

"Did the machine stop working? Is she alright?"

"Motosuwa...you should sit down..." said Shinbo. Hideki looked at them then darted to the room where they had put Chi in.

"CHIII!!! CHI!! Chi!! Where are you!!! CHI!" Hideki ran to as many rooms as he could then ran back to the others. "Where is she???!!!!"

"Mr. Motosuwa..." Minoru said softly. "Chi's been kidnapped...we don't more than that."

"Kidnapped?"

"Motosuwa we looked everywhere for her..." stated Shinbo. Hideki backed away from them and then rushed out of the mansion. He ran in the night yelling out for her.

"CHI!!!! CHI! CHHHIIII!!!!!"

----------------------------------------------

"Alright then..." Suon said to Lu as he stuffed a handful of popcorn in his mouth. "Do you want to go first?"

"Yeah...I've been eyeing her all day..." Lu slowly lifted up Chi's dress. Then he pulled off his pants and climbed over Chi caressing her. Yet just as he was about to grab her most sacred part, a white glow emitted around her. Lu stepped back in confusion. Suddenly, Chi's eyes opened and she began to float in the air. Outside, Hideki was about to pass the apartment building when he saw the light.

"Chi..." he said to himself. He ran inside the building letting the white light guide him. Hideki finally found the right apartment and barged inside the room, where he found Chi floating in the air and the two cowardly men in another corner staring at her. Hideki reached up and slowly pulled her down until she fell into his arms. "Chi..." he whispered into her ear. Chi finally woke up and looked up at him.

"Hi...Hideki?" She said innocently as Hideki hugged her tightly.

"Oh Chi...I've missed you so much..."

"Chi?"

"Yes...but can you walk?" He asked her. Chi tried moving her legs but she stumbled. Hideki lifted her and walked out of that apartment. He carried her back to their apartment and slowly laid her down on the bed. He changed clothes and laid down next to her.

"Hideki...loves Chi?" Chi said closing her eyes. He could tell that she was still a little weak, but he more than sure that Minoru's machine could fix her the next day so he didn't about it too much. Hideki smiled at her and place his hand on her face and kissed her lightly.

"Yes Chi...I love you..."

"Chi loves Hideki..." she said as she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Hideki closed his eyes too and kept her close to him, not wanting to ever let her go again.

The end.


End file.
